


Flour Fun

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Always say yes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, flour, flour everywhere, kitchen fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: There’s a loud crash from his kitchen and Semi rushes over, uncaring of the “no entering the kitchen while I’m cooking for you rule” Konoha had insisted upon putting in place about ten minutes prior.If he’s honest, he’s quite impressed his lover had lasted this long.“Babe!? Aki!? Are you oka-?!” He comes to an abrupt halt at the doorway, blinks, and lets out a loud bark of ugly laughterOriginal prompt:TIME: dinner timePLACE: their kitchen





	Flour Fun

**Author's Note:**

> More KonoSemi shenanigans for your pleasure !
> 
> Please join me in rarepair hell, I have 'smores !

There’s a loud crash from his kitchen and Semi rushes over, uncaring of the “no entering the kitchen while I’m cooking for you rule” Konoha had insisted upon putting in place about ten minutes prior. 

If he’s honest, he’s quite impressed his lover had lasted this long. 

“Babe!? Aki!? Are you oka-?!” He comes to an abrupt halt at the doorway, blinks, and lets out a loud bark of ugly laughter, hand coming up to stop himself from producing more. 

“Eita! Don’t laugh! It’s not-,” A sigh, a chuckle, “Okay, maybe it’s a little funny,” Semi looks his boyfriend over, covered from head to toe in flour, blue eyes blinking at him through a powdery face. Konoha unsuccessfully tries to wipe flour from his hands onto his equally flour covered shirt and locks gazes with Semi. 

They both burst out into laughter, Semi’s loud ugly barks merging with Konoha’s ungraceful cackles. 

They take a few minutes, but eventually their laughter dies down into soft wheezing breathes and intermittent chuckles. Semi rights himself from where he’d flopped over the flour covered counter for support, uncaring of how his own arms are now covered in flour and goes over to his partner, gently brushing excess flour from his face, 

“Okay, but what exactly happened here, baby?” He asks, rubbing their noses together and chuckling, 

“I dropped the flour,” Semi pauses, hand suspended in mid air where it’s about to brush a powdery white lock of hair behind a -somehow- equally white ear, 

“You dropped th- cupcake, how-!?” Semi had dropped the flour, once, but it hadn’t exploded quite like this. He’d simply gotten away with a messy floor and white legs from the knee down. Konoha though- he looks around, bewildered. Is that- “Sweetheart. Baby. There’s- There’s flour on the window,” Konoha turns to look and Semi is at least pleased to see that there’s a small patch on his back that’s not white, 

“Huh, so there is,” Semi snorts, bringing a hand to cover his mouth again, though this time it’s to hide his wide grin. Konoha turns back to face him, blue eyes blinking in bewilderment and Semi’s grin turns into a soft smile as he brings his hand away from his face once more, going through with his earlier intention of stroking away a white-tinged lock of hair and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, 

“Come on, flower, let’s get you cleaned up,” 

“I’m capable of showering on my own you know, love,”Semi hums his approval as he follows him down the hallway to his bathroom, watching him walk, 

“Oh, I know darling, I just thought maybe you could use a little, you know, _help_ ,” 

The predatory grin he gets in return is well worth the fact that they get flour on the walls of the hallway as well. 

— 

“This was all just a ploy to get take out, wasn’t it?” Semi asks later, as they’re somehow curled together on his small couch, Konoha practically laying on top of him, empty boxes of take-out on the coffee table in front of them, 

“Oh no! You caught me,” Konoha lets out, mischievous smile in place as he looks up at Semi through his eyelashes from where he’s settled against the other’s chest. 

Semi smiles back, nuzzling into now clean sandy blond hair, 

“You know angel pie, you could have just asked instead of turning my kitchen into a war zone, I’m pretty sure we’ll still be finding flour in a couple of months when I give the keys back,”

“You’re moving?” Konoha sits up straight and stares at him, blue eyes concerned. Well, he’d planned on waiting a little longer to pop the question, but he figures that if they’re on the subject…

“Yeah, this place is getting a little cramped, since you’re over a lot more often than you used to be,” He tries, but Konoha tenses up further and Semi frowns -wrong wording,

“Sorry, I guess I just like spending time with you,” Konoha mumbles, averting his gaze to the TV where Mulan is singing about her reflection. 

“That’s not what I meant, baby,” He brings a finger under Konoha’s chin and gently encourages him to look at him, “You know I love spending every breathing moment with you,” He leans over to press their lips together in a tender kiss, pulling away a few seconds later and looking into slightly dazed blue -he’s not sure he’ll ever get over how much he loves causing these reactions- his blond licks his lips and asks in a raspy whisper that sends tingles down Semi’s spine,

“Then what did you mean?” He can’t help but lean over again, capturing Konoha’s lips in a deeper kiss, molding their mouths together and bringing a hand up to cup his neck, keeping him where he is, he bites a soft lip as he pulls away, a little breathless, 

“I know we’ve only been dating a couple of months, but I want my next apartment to be our apartment. Move in with me,” His heart thunders with nervous energy as he watches his boyfriend’s entire demeanor turn to shock and then Konoha is lunging at him, the both of them letting out small cries as the couch topples over and they sprawl in a tangle of limbs on the floor,

“Shit! Are you okay!? I’m sorry,” Konoha rights himself, hands on Semi’s chest as he straddles him,

“I’m fine cupcake, don’t worry,” He shifts his hips a little, getting comfortable and enjoying the blush that creeps up Konoha’s cheeks over their position, “Should I take that as a yes?”

Konoha’s hands move so that they’re gripping Semi’s own, fingers intertwining as he brings their joined hands to either side of Semi’s head, effectively caging him as he leans forward enough to rest their foreheads together, 

“Yes. The answer will always be yes,”

His last coherent thought before Konoha closes the gap between their lips is that they should probably invest in a more practical couch when they move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I love these two so much !
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about KonoSemi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
